ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Neos (character)
"Why is it Ultraman... Neos?" "He is a new hero of the new century, who is even more miraculous than me, that's why!" —Hayami Nana and Genki Kagura, Neos Nativity, Monster Arnagaruge's Appearance Ultraman Neos (ウルトラマンネオス, Urutoraman Neosu) is an Ultra-Crusader featured in the Direct-to-DVD Ultra Series Ultraman Neos. This Ultra greatly resembles the original Ultraman. The name itself, Neos, is taken from Greek 'neo' which means new, implying that Neos is the new Ultraman hero as well as an allusion of him as an update of the two most iconic Ultramen: Ultraman and Ultraman Jack. History Ultraman Neos A young, very brave fighter from the Land of Light, Ultraman Neos was sent to Earth after Ultraseven 21 was unable to go. His mission was to protect it from the Unbalance Zone it had entered, a zone in outer space that our Earth crosses once every 3 million years where Dark Matter 'drifts,' which envitably causes rare phenomena such as monsters to appear. Before reaching Earth, he merged his life force with HEART member Genki Kagura, who was fixing what seemed to be a satellite. His companions in the satellite had been killed by meteors that hit it, resulting in an explosion that caused him to become adrift in space, and Ultraman returned him home. There he began to lead the fight for good. His first battle came against Arnagaruge, the first Dark Matter monster documented in Japan. It was microbes mutated by the Dark Matter, but the HEART team had never seen such a giant. Thinking Neos was also a Dark Matter creation, they fired on both giants as he tried to save one of their members from the clutches of the beast. Despite the explosions spreading across his body, the giant managed to save the team member and vanquish the huge monster. After this battle, and once HEART figured out that Neos was on their side, the red and silver giant would return more and more, heading the fight against evil with Ultraseven 21 acting as his often-needed backup. The pair managed to defeat, and often destroy, all monsters that rose up to attack. After the many monsters that had been created by Dark Matter were killed, Earth got the attention of the supreme evil one himself, Menschheit! A Dark Matter mutation from the planet Zamu, the vile warlord had all but eradicated the Alien Zamu civilization, forcing them to Earth. Seeking to wipe the dying civilization out for no other reason than his pride, the villain sent his golden assassin, Gurale, a synthesises mutation made from the strongest dark matter monster on Zamu, to vanquish all Zamu survivors on Earth. After it attacked the Alien Zamu ship, the beast sought out the last Zamu survivor, charged with resurrecting his people using his own life force. Neos appeared to battle the creature as it attacke HEART HQ where the boy was. The monster managed to take Neos’ attacks and then some. Holding the hero down, the golden beast began to siphon off his energy. After unleashing a tremendous beam composed of the stolen energy from his jaws, it seemed Gurale had won. However, Neos wasn’t down yet, and managed to hit the fiend with his Neo Magnium Ray and Neo Attack Ray, using the last of his energy to kill the beast. Having used up all of his energy, Neos was seemingly dead, only to be revived at the last minute by Ultraseven, 21 and Zoffy. Menschheit attacked the Earth, moved forward, and only one last warrior was left in commision: Ultraseven 21. Neos was weakened, but wasn’t dead. Genki called on him again, but in his weakened state, both Seven, 21 and Neos were no match for such a beast and were easily thrown back and once again left for dead, but an unforeseen ally was ready to help: the last Zamu. The alien transferred its energy to the pair of heroes, recharging their energy and strength. With renewed power, the two managed to vanquish Menschheit. The war was over and their missions complete, and the pair returned to Nebula M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light. After arriving, he shows that Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen knew this, they all, including Ultraman Neos, went towards Belial to fight him. Even after long battle, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Physical Attributes *Home world: Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Affiliation: Space Garrision *Height: 58 meters *Weight: 59,000 tons *Age: 8,900 years old *Flight Speed: Mach 30 (Mach 29 in the pilot film) *Running speed: Mach 6 *Underwater Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Distance: 1600 m (1200 m in the pilot film) Techniques *Neo Magnium Ray: By charging up energy in his arms, Ultraman Neos can fire a powerful golden beam from his arms when in an +-shape. This beam is often used as a finisher, either completely destroying weakened opponents in a large explosion or just killing them. *Neo Attack Ray: Ultraman Neos can charge up a beam of energy and fire it from his hand. This beam can be used as an alternative for the Neo Magnium Ray and can kill some of the strongest opponents in one shot. *Energy Beam: Ultraman Neos can fire an energy beam from the jewel on his head. The exact strength of this attack is unknown. *Specium Ray: Neos can fire a yellow version of the Specium Ray. As expected it can kill a monster in one shot. Used when low on energy. *Energy Blasts: When needed, Ultraman Neos can fire blasts of missile-strength energy from his hands. *Energy Bombers: Neos can charge his hands with energy and fire successive bursts of energy blasts *Energy Slash: Neos can charge his hand and fire an arrow head shaped burst of energy, it exact strength is unknown but it clearly stronger than his energy Blasts *Ultra Release Ray: Ultraman Neos can capture a creature in an energy beam and then transport them to another location. Once there, the creature will be turned into energy. *Ultra Slash: Ultraman Neos can form a ring of jagged energy in his hand. He can then throw this cutter disk which can cut through just about anything. *Revert Beam: When facing off against an opponent that has been mutated or enraged, and grown to a new form, Ultraman Neos can fire a ray of light that will return them to their normal form. *Human Merging: When on Earth, Ultraman Neos can combine his own life force with that of a human’s. This will allow him to save a human’s life who is about to die and also gift them with their own powers. Once merged, the human can then call on Ultraman Neos with the Estraller. Transformation The Estraller: Genki uses the Estraller like the beta capsule before being covered within a body of light. Toy Release Info The first Ultraman Neos figure was released as an Ultra Hero Series in the 90's, as a first version. In 2001, Ultraman Neos had a new mold, and bundled with HRT machines &Estrellar, as The Power of Neos Set. In 2009, Ultraman Neos re-released as a 2009 Ultra Hero Series figure, using the current mold from the set. neopower.jpg|The Power of Neos set (Bundled with HRT Machines & Estrellar) 200651205222114.jpg|Ultra Hero Series - Ultraman Neos (First version) 25ultramanneos.jpg|Ultra Hero Series - Ultraman Neos (2009 new mold, current version) Gallery Ultrmn_Ns.JPG Ultrmn Ns Ultrsn 21 I.png|Neos and 21 Ultrmn Neos.png|Ultraman Neos Trivia *While Ultraseven 21 is based on Ultra Seven, Ultraman Neos is based on the original Ultraman, the two original Ultras created by Eiji Tsuburaya. *Ultraman Neos was the second Ultra mistaken to be an enemy on the first encounter and the first to be attacked by humans. *Ultraman Neos has two different designs on two Ultra Hero Series figures and both the Pliot and the TV Series. * Category:Heroes Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Neos Kaiju